Journey On: Just You, Just Me
by grain.teabubz
Summary: Laxus brought threatening company back to Magnolia who want revenge. He knows that a certain blonde in the mage will also be targeted so he acts. Except Laxus doesn't expect his heart to swell when he protects her, will the special someone she mentions be him? Or another dragon slayer in the land? Laxus x Lucy or Rogue x Lucy (oooh) I hope you enjoy it as it goes on! : )
1. To Actually Care

I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters in it. I hope you enjoy my first Chapter Story ^^

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I walked down the stone path to my humble little home with little Plue by my side, the adorable creature he is.

I smiled at the thought and I looked up into the beautiful blue sky decorated with delicate splatters of white.

"Gee Plue, this day surely is beautiful huh? I hope the weather will stay that way for a while, I think I'll really need it after how much magic I used during that mission."

"Pun puun!"

I unlocked my door and walked inside, smelling the welcoming scent of home as I walked inside and plopped onto my bed. I cuddled close into my pillow and smiled softly to myself.

'I'm home.'

 _~ timeskip to night ~_

 ***BANG BANG BANG***

"BLONDIE OPEN UP!"

My eyes darted open and I immediately got up from my bed. I blinked once and tried to register who was at my door and then I realized that it must be him considering how deep the voice is.

"SERIOUSLY OPEN UP!"

My legs started running on their own and immediately I opened the door to see him, Laxus Dreyar, all beaten up right in front of me. I motioned him inside and he went in, looking right and left before coming in. He nearly dragged himself onto my bed, panting heavily from the damage he took. I rushed by his side with a first aid kit and attended to his injuries.

"Laxus what on earth happened?"

'Something powerful too considering that it was able to do this much damage to Laxus. . .'

I looked at Laxus with worry and stared at him until he was able to catch his breath. He then looked at me and put his hands on my shoulders while I was still trying to bandage him. My eyes widened in shock and I felt some heat rushing to my face as our gazes were transfixed on each other.

"Lucy," he started.

'Okay he never calls me by my first name this is bad. . . .'

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm going to be living with you for about a month."

"WHAAAAAAT?! WHY?"

"Well to summarize it, I basically made a few enemies in the past while I was doing some jobs. Now a few of those enemies have grouped together to take me out, permanently."

I covered my mouth in shock and my heart sank a bit when I saw Laxus lower his head, in shame? I blinked and held the shoulder of my Fairy Tail guild mate and smiled, "So what's this have to do with staying at my home, Laxus?"

"Well, they threatened to exterminate me is one. I need somewhere to hide for a while and luckily I was able to lose them after they ambushed me; that pretty much explains why I'm here in this state. But they also added another threat which was to take out one of the guild members too, although they didn't really tell me who, I had a feeling it was you."

I blinked and stared at Laxus with a raised brow, "Me? Well what made you come to that?"

"Dragon slayers have good instincts, think about it. Don't you hang around with Natsu a majority of the time?"

"Well I guess that's true. All right then, I'll put my faith in you Laxus. Thank you."

I smiled at the Lighting Dragon Slayer but he scoffed and turned his head away.

"Yeah, of course."

 **Laxus's POV**

"Me? Well what made you come to that?"

"Dragon slayers have good instincts, think about it. Don't you hang around with Natsu a majority of the time?"

I stared at Blondie as she pondered at the thought, I couldn't help but stare at her mesmerizing face. Those large chocolate brown eyes of hers, her lips and small face. She really does look like some kind of princess from old fairy tales {ba dum tsk}.

'I really hope she doesn't see through that lie. . . .'

"Well I guess that's true. All right then, I'll put my faith in you Laxus. Thank you."

Just one smile from her was enough to make me forget to say, "No problem." I literally just had to pretend to scoff and look away the moment I felt some heat on my cheeks, and Natsu wasn't here so I know that it was me and not his stupid fire. How could I be getting embarrassed over Blondie? Mirajane and Evergreen sure, and maybe even Erza but Blondie. . . .

"Uhm Laxus?"

"Hm?"

"Well I was wondering if you're hungry, I could make a quick sandwich for you or even get you something else lighter since it's late."

"Uhh, I think just some water is fine. Not really hungry."

"Okay, the cough is open by the way. Extra pillows, cushions and blankets are in that closet right there."

I arched a brow at the blonde, "And why would you have all this stuff ready?"

She stuck out her tongue and scratched the back of her head sheepishly and let out a cute giggle. Wait, cute?

"Well Natsu always crashes here randomly. There are days where I have to sleep on the couch since he is already so attached to my bed."

My jaws dropped! Natsu, in her bed, randomly?! HOW DOES HE GET IN?

"Oh and I don't know how he gets it. It just happens."

"Geez, now I have even more reason to think that you two are dating," I smirked at Blondie even though it left a pinch in my chest.

The girl laughed and shook her head when it started to die down.

"Naaw, I see Natsu as a close friend. Surprisingly, I don't have feelings for him despite all he did to me. To be honest, I'm surprised I didn't fall for him, it's like my heart is telling me that there is someone who is well, and don't laugh when I tell you."

She mugged me while pointing her index finger at me. I simply put my hands up, implying surrender. She let out a heavy sigh as she twiddled her fingers while blushing a bit. How cute. AGAIN WITH THE CUTE.

"Well it's like my heart is telling me that there is someone else that I am meant for and vice versa. I know it's dumb and Natsu may actually be the one for me in the end, but I just can't shake the feeling that he and I aren't meant to be together. Despite how it looks, it's not how it seems. Oh why am I telling you all this? You could care less about how I feel huh?"

Blondie let out a laugh as she made her way to the restroom and shut the door. I looked down and stared at one heck of a floor, admiring the cracks and strands that made up the carpet. Just kidding. . .

"I actually do care. . . "

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I hope you all have enjoyed the first chapter :^) The second chapter is on it's way I promise and now that it's summer, I should have more time to work on this story while tutoring and doing some work. I've been dying to do a Lucy x Laxus and now I have my change woo hoo!

Be sure to leave a review and have a great day!

Sincerely,

 _teabubz_


	2. Secret

~timeskip to 2 weeks after the incident~

 **Laxus's POV**

I think living here with Blondie has really manned up the place. Overall, the place smells like strawberries and vanilla and here is the couch that smells like booze and sweat. What? A guy can't have a drink at home? Yes; it is my home! At least for a while. . . (sorta broke the 4th wall hehe)

Blondie left for the guild minutes ago so I was left at her place all alone with my thoughts and this comfy couch. I relaxed a bit and stared up at the ceiling as I lied down on my back. Thoughts of Underhell Dogs attacking me and worst, Lucy, flooded my head. I know it's already been 2 weeks, they must have some idea or are close to us. I can guarantee that they know where Lucy lives, but how do they know she-ugh nevermind! That isn't important, it's not like she knows how I feel. It's probably better that way, but how can I protect her? If they know where she lives and we stay here, we're as good as minced meat. Not to mention the guild. . .

"OF COURSE!"

With that thought, I quickly went to the guild.

'Gramps, you better let me do this!'

 **~ at the guild ~**

"Gramps, it's literally one of the only things that can protect her and not cause any destruction upon the guild. Unless you want our guild hall to turn into another Phantom Lord incident then this idea will definitely protect her and Fairy Tail."

Gramps scratched his chin as he thought about my idea. He then looked into my eyes sternly as he stopped his action and put his hands behind his back.

"Are you sure you don't need the Thunder Legion to go with you, too?"

I nodded my head at my relative, "I'm sure. Besides, in case I'm wrong, it is a lot better to have more strong wizards to protect the guild so it doesn't reduce to rubble. They're after me and Blondie, I can't bring in anyone else."

"Well, if it is for you and Lucy, then I understand the action. But you should really be more worried about Lucy's team's response and most importantly Lucy herself. If you manage to get that much accomplished then let me know. If anyone else asks, the cover-up will be that you are going on an S-class mission and it needs a celestial mage. Jobs like that exist so that will give you at least a good 2 months with no worry from the guild members."

"Yes sir. Thank you, Gramps.''

I turned my back to my grandfather and started to walk out the door until he said something utterly stupid.

"Be sure to come back with my incoming great grandkids!"

I mugged the dwarf and slammed the door. Did it just get hot out here? GAH!

~ timeskip ~

 **Lucy's POV**

Why can't my heart stop beating? Is it because Laxus is doing this much to protect someone like me? I mean, why would he protect me? I already have my friends and family in Fairy Tail. It must be serious if I have to go with him. Man, I can't get the image of Natsu getting highly upset about me leaving. Poor guy, Happy was sad too. It was upsetting to tell them good bye, even if it will be for a while. But if what Laxus said about how the Fairy Tail Guild may be attacked again is true, then I'll have to trust him. On the bright side, I might not have to pay rent for a while and have some sweaty buff guy on my couch for 30 days! Woot woot!

"Blondie."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm okay with this."

"Well, being stuck with me while constantly traveling. Isn't it a bummer that you won't be going around with your group back in the guild?"

I looked away at Laxus for a while and smiled, "Well I wish Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy can come with us. But you're right, in case those guys do want to come to the guild, with those guys around and your Thunder Legion, they'll be sure to leave faster than they came!"

I saw him furrow his brows a bit and give me a soft smile. I think I blushed since he does look handsome with that soft and non-cocky smile.

'Wow he is actually pretty cute.'

"What?"

I felt my face grow 10x hotter and I waved my hands frantically while shaking my head, "N-nothing!"

*mentally face palms* 'Smooth move Lucy. Smooooooooooooth ; A ;'

I stepped onto the train and looked around, taking in the Magnolia air one more time before three words left my lips.

 **Laxus's POV**

This girl really loves Fairy Tail doesn't she? I'm jealous. If I had this much pride in this guild before, I wouldn't have hurt them the way I did before. Man, I was seriously a jerk, thinking about it just makes me-

"Laxus?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attention towards Blondie.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going to go?"

"Well to be honest, I was thinking that we could just go wherever. Camp out, stay at inns or with a friend of yours, whatever. As long as we switch every few weeks then it'll be fine. It sucks but we'll have to deal with it."

"Hehe. You really do care about Fairy Tail do you?"

"Tsk, I just don't want people to call Fairy Tail weak when it's not. That's all."

"Mhhm, riiight."

I glared at her and smirked, "Oh you think I'm lying?"

She giggled at my remark; I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat (I know it's cliche I sowee ; w ; ) at her cute giggle. GAH AGAIN WITH THE CUTE CUTE CUTE!

"It's not that I think you're lying, Laxus. I know you're lying," she said in a matter-of-fact tone as she stared out the window on the train as it moved through the beautiful and undisturbed fauna that passed us every minute, "You really do care about the guild and the people in it. That's why you're willing to stay far from the guild for so long, to protect your friends. Despite what happened, I know deep down you always felt that Fairy Tail was your home."

I stared into the green outside as well. The natural scenery itself was the definition of tranquility, with the blooming daisies, clear lake and tall trees, this was an undisturbed artwork from Mother Nature's hands. I glanced at Lucy, staring at her eyes. It was beautiful seeing how Mother Nature's artwork reflected itself onto Lucy's chocolate orbs. I then thought of something I wanted to ask Lucy and it took a while until it eventually slipped out of my mouth.

"So why do you think I'm bringing you with me?"

"Hmm? Because your enemies are after me too right? Also you want to protect your family and friends in Fairy Tail."

I scoffed at her innocent answer and rested my chin on my hand as I continued to look at the passing greens. I was a bit sad she didn't say what I hoped she'd say but it doesn't matter to me. Especially since I already know it won't happen.

"Sure, let's go with that."

~timeskip~

 **Lucy's POV**

At the moment, all I see is darkness. Oh right, I fell asleep on the train. It suddenly feels so warm, and we're still moving. I guess Laxus and I aren't at our stop yet. . .are we? Oh well, more sleep for me then and it's so warm, too. So comforting. . .

I drifted into sleep yet again into this comforting warm heat that embraced me.

 **Laxus's POV**

I saw Lucy cuddling closer into my chest and smile in her sleep. I felt the corners of my lips curve upwards as I looked at her peaceful face cuddling closer into me. I'm glad she didn't wake up yet while I carried her to a spot in the forest. I set her down on a mat gently while I set up a tent for the both of us, I occasionally glanced at her while setting it up, too. She seemed so beautiful, I didn't know it was going to be so hard to look away.

"Geez why am I even having these feelings. I know she won't feel the same anyway, but why do I have the need to tell her now of all times. This is just taking advantage of her and the situation. This isn't ri-"

"Laxus?"

I felt shivers run through my spine as I slowly turned my head to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong? I'm here to talk to if you need to."

"No, not really. It's not important, go back to sleep the tent is almost done."

"All rightie. Thanks for carrying me here, you were so warm. It was all so comforting. . .z z z."

I smiled sadly as I continued to set up the tent.

'Yes there is something I want to tell you.'

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! If you got to here, I'll assume that you read the entire chapter and thanks a lot for that! :D I love the mushy wushy Laxus, I really will bring back his bad boy self eventually though! He is like a giant bear, like a real one not a stuffed ones. Stuffed bears are soft, and I'll assume Laxus is like a very large boulder with a cute face hehe. Well I hope you enjoyed the mushy-ness of the second chapter and the third will be up whenever I'm able to upload it! Have a great day!

Sincerely,

 _teabubz_


	3. Don't Tell Me

**Lucy's POV**

I blinked a few times before I heard some birds chirping outside the tent. I tried to turn then I realized that there was a huge weight over my stomach. I then realized that it was an arm; I traced it until I saw Laxus's face. I felt heat radiating from within my cheeks, and my gaze fell onto his lightning bolt scar. I couldn't help but eventually my hand automatically went towards it to gently grace it with my finger tips. His sleeping face immediately winced at the contact but he slowly eased to it. I smiled to myself while I gently touched the scar in the peaceful silence of nature. The texture of the surface of his surprisingly smooth skin was a lot softer on the scar; I didn't know how many times my fingers followed the trail of his lightning bolt-shaped scar after touching it once. After a few minutes of constant touching, I think Laxus finally regained some sense and lazily cracked an eye open. I think he even knows that I eh heh. . . I awkwardly stopped and flashed a crooked smile.

"G-good morning!"

"Hmm, and you were touching my scar because. . .?"

I blinked and chuckled awkwardly while flipping to face the opposite side.

"Well uh you see it was like uhh very intriguing the way it uh looks like. . .light. . .ning?"

I heard the grown man scoff at my response, so in turn I puffed my cheeks. I must have puffed like a puffer fish because he just said, "Your cheeks are huge, did a bee sting the inside of it or something?"

"No!"

I heard a deep chuckle from Laxus, only to feel more heat coming from my cheeks.

'That was kinda hot. ON NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO!'

It was only a second until my flustered face saw nothing but the surprisingly smooth skin on Laxus's chest. Oh man it was burning now! KYAAAA! I think he sensed how panicked when I buried my face in his chest to hide my embarrassed look. Can he even feel how hot my face is right now? GAWD DANG DOGS AND CATS AND BIRDS BAH!

"I usually have a body pillow whenever I'm sleeping. I ran out of room in my bag so you'll be my body pillow until this is over."

"B-but I d-didn't e-e-even give you my consent or anything-"

"Say 'No' to me then. In a full sentence, too."

"Uh-pft how-wha-"

"Okay then."

I felt his strong arms hold me closer, making me blush even more. I THINK I'M GOING TO FAINT! I heard him mutter something, but I didn't really catch it.

'Darn.'

 **Laxus's POV**

'It isn't obvious that I just lied to her about the body pillow thing right? Naw.'

I held the small girl closer to me, taking in her natural sweet scent. Even with all the camping and nature, her scent remains as sweet as honey. The sweat and nature's scent had no effect on her whatsoever. How interesting. I wanted to stroke her blonde locks but that would really give myself away, how I feel about her. Actually now that I realize it, I really feel as if I-!

My 6th sense kicked in and my body jolted upwards, sensing the danger that is nearby. I grabbed my jacket and dashed outside the tent, leaving Lucy utterly confused at my sudden action.

"Tsk, they found us. LUCY STAY IN THE TENT!"

Understanding the situation, Lucy got out of the tent and got her keys. I glanced at her and narrowed my eyes at the Blonde. Does she have a death wish?!

"No! I refuse to be protected like a weak and useless princess. If you were so beaten up with their ambush before, I'll reduce the pain you endured!"

To be honest, I was a bit surprised but there is no way to convince her huh? Stubborn. No wonder she gets along so well with Natsu, stubborn mages.

"If you say so, but don't do anything too bold. You'll exhaust your magical energy-"

"Don't worry about me. Just focus on defending yourself, I'll survive no problem!"

I smirked at the curvaceous girl and put my back against hers, "Then you have my back, right?"

Blondie cracked her whip and I think she grinned at me, can't really tell since I can't see.

"Let's knock them dead then Sparky."

"Watch the tongue, Blondie."

~ timeskip ~

 **Rogue's POV**

I walked beside Frosch while Lector and Sting (especially) was up to his usual nonsense. Blabbering about whatever goes through his mind and walking in an I-own-the-world manner, such an irritating brat. I stared up into the blue sky decorated with white clouds and let out a heavy sigh. Sting noticed the heavy expulsion of carbon dioxide and apparently, he was nice enough to ask. Emphasis on ask and not help.

"Did someone piss in your cereal or something?"

"No . . . .gross."

"Then what is it? You seemed so depressed after the GMG. Don't tell me it's still about Blondie."

"Her name is Lucy," I smiled while thinking about her, "and I suppose you're right, Sting. I don't know why, but I can't seem to get her out of my mind. I've never really felt this way about anyone before."

"Oh I freaking know how you feel dude. She has such a great bod. I just want to fu-"

"NO NO NO!"

I waved my hands frantically then punched the dumb blonde man on his cheek. The impact sent him flying to the nearest tree and crash onto the bark with a THUD. I blinked and my mind tried to process what just happened. In the meantime, Sting kept on cursing and mugging me while threatening me under his breath through his canines. Eventually he stood up and rubbed the back of his head while Lector tried to "comfort him."

"GEEZ WHAT THE ***bleep*** WAS THAT ***bleep*** ING FOR YOU SON OF A ***bleep***! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU YOU ***bleep*** ing pay for your ***bleep*** ing bull ***bleep*** **OOOOWWWWWWWWW**!"

"Sorry."

"JUST SORRY?! You're so freaking heartless."

Sting mugged me and I could have sworn that his aura grew darker than my shadows. I sweat dropped at the moment then I smelled something sweetly familiar, and I think Sting caught the scent, too. My eyes widened at who it might belong too; my legs automatically ran towards the direction of the source of the smell of vanilla and strawberries.

"Don't tell me it's who I think it is!"

I ran through the forest, with Sting following closely behind, and eventually after all the passing vegetation I made it to a demolished campsite with two familiar Fairy Tail mages. I felt my cheeks turn red and my eyes widened when I saw her again, after so long.

"Lucy?"

~ timeskip ~

 **Lucy's POV**

I sipped my cup of warm tea heartily while enjoying the comfort of my blanket. I looked at Rogue and Sting with a huge smile, hopefully my disheveled appearance doesn't make me look any less ugly than how they found me.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me and Laxus out after the attack. I was afraid that no one was going to stop by even worst call for help."

I turned to Laxus who just stared at the floor while holding his mug, doesn't seem like he's up for tea. He seemed distracted and pretty upset, I think I'll ask about it later just to make sure he's okay. My attention returned to the life-saving twin dragon slayers, with their worried expressions still in tact. I waved my arms and smiled as brightly as I can.

"No worries! I'll heal up soon! Plus thanks to you guys, I'll heal up faster. I'm okay really!"

Sting seemed convinced and sighed in relief, "Good to hear then, Blondie. Seeing you the way you were with uh Laxus was it really scared us."

Rogue silently nodded in agreement and looked at me with his crimson red eyes still filled with worry, aw how sweet. Rogue can really be a sweetheart and worry-wort can he?

"You both looked beaten up pretty badly, you couldn't even talk more than three words when Sting and I found you both. Are you completely sure you both don't need me to find a doctor in town to treat you guys more efficiently?"

I nodded and gave Rogue a thumbs up, "Yep! It takes a lot more than a bunch of, very hurtful, punches to put a Fairy Tail wizard down. Especially Laxus here! He was strong enough to take out a majority of them despite the constant hits."

I gave my fellow guild member a grin and I think he smiled. Wow, he really should smile more often. I turned my head back to the two dragon slayers, specifically Rogue, and sipped my tea once again. It was only a short moment of silence until Sting broke it, not so abruptly for once.

"Do you two even have a place to crash at?"

I thought about it then looked at Laxus who shook his head.

"I guess not. Our tent was pretty much destroyed so technically I guess we have no shelter. BUT we do have some of our stuff so it isn't too bad."

"Well if that's the case," Rogue continued while crossing his arms, "then you both will stay with us. You already explained the situation and I'm sure we have an extra room in this house."

Laxus looked at Rogue and raised a brow, "Hey now, I get that you're trying to be nice, but honestly, I'll feel bad if I crash here. Especially since Blondie is too, you'll have to deal with two more people under your roof. Will you really be okay with that?"

Rogue nodded his head and looked only at me, to my surprise yet again, he gave me a soft smile. I think I blushed a bit since it is quite rare that Rogue smiles. I mean with his seemingly tough and stern exterior, seeing the smile cracks the image and turns him into a more handsome man.

"If it's for a friend, then it won't be too much of a bother. I'm sure you both know how to take care of a home without wrecking it compared to Natsu so it will be fine."

I blinked and smiled brightly, "Wow Rogue! Thank you~! You too Sting! Thank you both so much, it really means a lot and I promise you both that Laxus and I won't stay for too long."

 **Laxus's POV**

Last time I remember the dark haired guy wasn't this inviting to others, even with his own guild members. I glanced at his blonde friend who gave him a weird look, I don't know what for but I'm guessing for his behavior, too. Don't tell me that Rogue guy has something for Blondie too, right? He can't. He just can't.

'Will he try to make a move on Lucy?'

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I hope you all are able to stay cool on this hot summer day! I'm so happy that I finally brought in Rogue and Sting (aahh!) Thank you for reading my first chapter story so far and thank you Fanfiction user kurahieiritr JIO for being the first to review, I really appreciate it along with the people who already followed the story. Thank you thank you thank you! I hope you all continue to enjoy Journey On: Just You Just Me and have a wonderful day ^^!

Sincerely,

 _teabubz_


	4. Friends

**Lucy's POV**

This isn't embarrassing right? That I'm going to be sharing a bed with Laxus, like an actual bed with a blanket and pillow. I mean I already shared a tent with him and he held me during the night so how different can this possibly be. JUST KIDDING I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! I felt myself turn 50 shades of tomato red while feeling very to extremely dizzy about what upcoming action as I stared into the mirror in the restroom. I sighed to myself and took in a few breaths of warm air from the shower and exited the restroom.

I was wearing a basic baggy t-shirt with a cute little cat on it saying "Stay PAW-some!" and some orange shorts decorated with little stars on my right hip. I let out a long yawn and stretched my arm before I turned the doorknob only to see Laxus sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands clasped together while staring at the floor. I blinked a few times in confusion only to approach the built blonde man cautiously and sat beside him softly.

"Hey are you okay, Laxus? You've been pretty quiet after we moved our stuff into the room."

He was still silent and continued to delve deeper into his personal thoughts. His eyes were practically glued to the floor, and I couldn't help but feel worry wash over me. I put my hand on his back and ducked my head a bit to see his eyes. I didn't know if he could see, but I smiled softly at him.

"Things will be okay! We made it out of the situation alive and we're walking now so that's a good sign right? We'll survive this mess no problem!"

He let out a heavy sigh and looked up, still not facing me in any way. I looked at him sadly and almost crawled to a side on the bed to sleep until I heard Laxus said something completely ridiculous.

"You talk too much, Blondie."

A vein bulged on my forehead, and I punched his back hard in response.

"OH and this is what I get for trying to help a Fairy Tail homie out? Jerk."

I heard Laxus laugh a small bit before he maintained his previous composure, "Listen, I'm. . . sorry I couldn't protect the both of us enough against those guys. Even with you and your fancy smancy helpers-"

"Celestial spirits."

"Uh right, even with your 'celestial spirits' it still wasn't enough for me to help protect you. I thought I could handle it but instead I-"

I put my head on his broad shoulder and smiled. I think Laxus was surprised by the action but I knew something like this should be able to bring some form of comfort to him. Especially since he doesn't need to beat himself up over this on the inside.

"Laxus, I think you did the best you can for me. I really appreciate it. I mean you went through the trouble of protecting me and taking me with you on this tiny adventure that lasted almost two days. I'm sure it'll last a while depending on if we can get rid of these guys or not at our current state but I know you'll be with me to protect me. We're Fairy Tail wizards, and Fairy Tail always protects its friends."

I heard Laxus chuckle and I quirked a brow. Don't tell me he thinks that what I said was dumb, geez this guy knows no bounds. It wasn't until I felt him move a bit that I looked up to meet his handsome face, covered in a soft expression. I felt my cheeks blush again at the sight of this side of Laxus. There was no cockiness, no egoistic expression and no hints of his signature smug look. All that was evident was his soft blue eyes and barely visible smile.

"Hey Lucy, do you actually know how I knew that the Underhell Dogs were targeting you?"

I gave him another confused look and sat upright.

"How?"

I noticed Laxus's cheeks turn a small shade of pink and scratch his head for who knows why. I kept on staring at the grown man with anticipation for his answer. I mean I an curious. If it isn't his dragon slayer instincts then what else is it?

"Well uhm, the threat they made to me was pretty specific. Other than exterminating a guild member from Fairy Tail, they somehow knew that you were one of the people I kinda cared most about other than Gramps and the Thunder Legion. I sorta only knew it was you, because I didn't notice any of Underhell Dog's spies on any of them except for you."

I blinked at Laxus then an O formed on my lips. I looked down at the floor first before I turned my whole body to Laxus and smiled at him before giving him a huge hug. The hug startled him and he, at first, didn't know how to react at my sudden hug, but I felt him awkwardly wrap his arms around me too. I didn't mind, I didn't really expect the big oaf to be a sweet guy to the ladies anyway. I just wanted to hug him because it felt appropriate to do so, plus I wanted to know what it's like to hug someone of this stature. It's sweet, what he just said I mean.

"Thank you Laxus. I mean it, it's sweet that you think of me as one of the people you care most for in the guild. I don't know why I make that list or why you didn't tell me about the spies sooner, but you can tell me whenever you want to."

With that, my arms released Laxus from my embrace and I resumed to crawling into my spot on the bed. I lied down and let out one more yawn before closing my eyes.

"Good night Laxus."

"Good night."

~ same event but in Laxus's perspective ~

 **Laxus's POV**

While Blondie was in the restroom showering, I just sat on the bed and I eventually found myself lost in my thoughts. The sight of seeing her getting beaten up because I wasn't able to fend off the dozens of barbaric Underhell Dogs attack the both of us. We were only lucky that they all sensed those two Sabertooth guys approaching quickly or else I don't think neither me nor Blondie would have made it out alive.

"Tsk, damn. I'm so weak."

Eventually I heard the door creak open and in came Blondie. I couldn't really bring my head up to look at her. It felt like gravity came onto me stronger, up to the point that raising my head was a struggle.

"Hey are you okay, Laxus? You've been pretty quiet after we moved our stuff into the room."

I wanted to respond and my mouth just couldn't open for the vocalized responses to come out. Pathetic. I couldn't protect her like I should have and now I can't even say a single "Yeah" to respond to her direct question. Is there any more I can't be ashamed of right now? Surprisingly, she doesn't seem mad at me, at all! Her whole being continued to radiate positivity, kindness and worry, for me? Still, my body wouldn't do anything else other than stay the way I was and stare down at the wooden floor beneath my feet. Of course, she broke the silence.

"Things will be okay! We made it out of the situation alive and we're walking now so that's a good sign right? We'll survive this mess no problem!"

Obviously, I was surprised but I'm sure that my face didn't show it. I felt like one of Evergreen's statue. Still and never-changing. At least I was able to let out a sigh, that was a good sign I guess. Eventually I looked up too but I couldn't bring myself to look at Lucy. My mouth continued to remain silent and Lucy started to climb onto the bed and crawl to her spot to rest for the night. Before she lied down, I was able to say something that made me still. . . well me.

"You talk too much, Blondie."

I heard her call me a jerk and she punched my back for it. Cute. The small exchange was able to make me feel a bit better but the bitterness inside wasn't budging from it's position. Still, that stubborn bitterness wasn't able to prevent me from talking again.

"Listen, I'm. . . sorry I couldn't protect the both of us enough against those guys. Even with you and your fancy smancy helpers-"

"Celestial spirits."

"Uh right, even with your 'celestial spirits' it still wasn't enough for me to help protect you. I thought I could handle it but instead I-"

I was taken by surprise when her small blonde head rested on my shoulder and the feeling that it brought me was indescribable, but in a good way of course. Her natural scent of vanilla and strawberries was even stronger since the space between us side wise was no more than a millimeter. Her simple yet cute action was enough to wash a majority of the bitter internal feelings away, did she have some other magic power I don't know yet?

"Laxus, I think you did the best you can for me. I really appreciate it. I mean you went through the trouble of protecting me and taking me with you on this tiny adventure that lasted almost two-ish days. I'm sure it'll last a while depending on if we can get rid of these guys or not at our current state but I know you'll be with me to protect me. We're Fairy Tail wizards, and Fairy Tail always protects its friends."

Listening to the words that left her pink lips, it was like the sun to flowers. Its warm rays were inviting, and so was every syllable from her. I was able to chuckle after what she just said.

'Friends, huh?'

I don't exactly know why, but my gut was telling me to tell her what I didn't tell her on the very first day I was ambushed. With that, the sudden motivation I had to tell her just came out like word vomit.

"Hey Lucy, do you actually know how I knew that the Underhell Dogs were targeting you?"

"How?"

There was a rise in temperature on my cheeks but I really didn't want that to show. I actually hope it isn't showing. . .argh. Whatever!

"Well uhm, the threat they made to me was pretty specific. Other than exterminating a guild member from Fairy Tail, they somehow knew that you were one of the people I kinda cared most about other than Gramps and the Thunder Legion. I sorta only knew it was you because I didn't notice any of Underhell Dog's spies on any of them except for you."

I heard a quiet "Oh" leave her and for a few short moments it was quiet. I wanted to burst when she just hugged me out of nowhere.

'W-what?!'

So many thoughts crossed my mind and I was at a total lost at what to do. No other girl has suddenly thrown themselves at me like this before, especially after such a wrecked state. I wanted to hug her the way that Natsu does it, all warm and comfortable. I was only able to muster enough strength to marionette my arms and awkwardly put them around her into a "hug."

"Thank you Laxus. I mean it, it's sweet that you think of me as one of the people you care most for in the guild. I don't know why I make that list, but you can tell me whenever you want to."

Obviously, I was yet again taken back by her words. Was she serious? Is she thanking me? Even though I didn't protect her as well as I could have, she isn't mad over what just happened? I could't even say anything despite the swarm of questions in my head. Eventually I heard her yawn and by the time she was in her spot, she said, "Good night, Laxus." Not long after, I sensed that she had already fallen asleep since her breathing sounded even.

"Good night."

I pondered at what she and I just talked about. She kept me on my toes the entire time. I looked back to see Lucy's back and smiled to myself while looking at her in this night's silence.

'You really are someone different in this life of mine.'

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hello hello hello again wonderful Readers~! I'm still very happy that a handful of you all are taking the time to read my first chapter story (T u T) Although it is pretty basic, I'm glad that I was able to make it not-so boring and even interesting from what I see so far :D I don't know what the idea for this chapter came from but I'm glad I did a double perspective. It was fun getting into Lucy's and Laxus's head in this scenario. I hope you all continue to enjoy Journey On and have a great great day!

Sincerely,

 _teabubz_


	5. Faded

**Rogue's POV**

It was peculiar, both Laxus and Lucy are already living with us like the six of us (Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lector, Lucy and Laxus) as if we have been like this for months. I'm honestly not complaining but it actually feels, nice. Having a beautiful and strong mage along with a surprisingly humorous brute here makes this home a bit more lively even with the four of us. On top of that, it's only been four days as well, they both sure are compatible especially with the exceeds. I kinda wish that they would join Sabertooth but Fairy Tail is their home like our guild is ours.

In the restroom, I made sure my hair wasn't as messy as it was this morning and washed my face. I gasped after drying my face that was previously soaked with ice cold water, only I smelled something feminine emanating from the towel I was using. I opened my eyes then realized that this towel was fluffy and pink. I blinked in confusion and smelled the towel one more time and realized that it was Lucy's, well I should have thought of that sooner since 1) she is the only female here and 2) I don't own anything pink other than Frosch's small frog suit.

"Duuuuuhh," I felt my face grow hotter than fire and I stumbled as I tried to quickly put the towel back to its original place. A heavy sigh left my lips, then I walked out the bathroom.

Sting immediately shot up from his chair and marched out the door with Lector by his side.

"Oi Blondie #1 and Blondie #2! Rogue and I will be heading out to the guild now! Don't hurt yourselves or do anything stupid in here ya hear?"

"Tsk."

"Of course! You four be safe!"

I smiled, specifically at Lucy and Sting just grinned at both the blonde Fairies. The exceed waved and not long after, we all left our home for the day.

~ at the guild ~

I scanned the board for a job to do and none really seemed intriguing. It went from catching idiotic bandits to just being the bodyguard of some rich man for a week. Nothing really seemed interesting at all, how boring.

"Rogue?"

I turned my attention down to my miniature companion who was holding a flyer in his paws; he motioned the flyer to me and I gently took it from him. I read the contents and I raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. I turned to my exceed with the confused look still in tact.

"This is a flyer to take down the Underhell Dogs, but isn't that the group that is trying to exterminate Laxus and Lucy?"

Frosch shrugged his shoulders and raised his paw, "Fro just saw a big number, and Fro took it."

I continued to look at the flyer then I went to Sting.

"Hey Frosch found this job."

The said man scanned the flyer and sent a questioning gaze in my direction, "Wait isn't this-?"

I nodded my head to his incomplete question while crossing my arms across my chest. Within seconds, Sting sternly looked into my darkened ruby eyes with his piercing blue eyes.

"We're going on this mission, and we're taking the Fairies with us."

I nodded in agreement and turned my back to the Master of Sabertooth. I walked at a constant pace towards the door with Frosch following by my side.

~ timeskip ~

 **Lucy's POV**

To be honest, it was strange that there was a job specifically to take out the people who are currently targeting me and Laxus. It was stranger that Rogue and Sting wanted to invite the both of us to help them. Well actually it isn't that strange since those Underhell Dogs are actually incredibly strong and they were able to inflict so much pain onto Laxus. Too much if you asked me . . .

On the train, I felt my hands clench and heart sinking when I remembered how Laxus was in terrible shape the first time he stumbled into my home. He was in so much pain, it hurt to just look at him in that state. To see him like that, it hurt because not only was he a friend and guild mate but he was also a-

"Blondie?"

I turned to Laxus who was stared into my eyes, worried?

"I get that going up against these guys is hard, but you won't be alone. We have more fire power this time. Your Sabertooth pals are pretty tough considering how strong they were at the GMG."

I gave him a grin and my signature thumbs up. I don't want him to be discouraged so I just had to toughen up and just conceal it in front of the lightning dragon slayer.

"I know! We'll do a better job against them this time, I know it! And who knows, maybe we'll be able to get rid of these guys once and for all, well not kill them but you know what I mean heh heh. . ."

My attention went back to the natural view outside the train's window. I unconsciously muttered my thought under my breath and didn't really realize it until a little while later.

"I pray we're all going to be okay."

~ timeskip ~

 **Rogue's POV**

The group quietly made our way through the forest's vegetation and scanned the land before us cautiously. It was strangely silent; no animals scurried along the grass, no clawing could be heard on the trees nor did the sound waves of the hoots of owls radiate throughout the forest. I felt something off in my gut and I looked at the two men who nodded in agreement. Despite this, our feet continued to move despite how uneasy we all felt.

'I guess they feel off about this, too.'

We all continued to walk through the forest, but I suddenly felt myself grow taller and I saw the moon grow larger. It was then that I realized that Sting and I were stuck in a rope trap. The two of us were stuck inside some magic-enforced rope cage that suspended the both of us above the ground. My eyes widened in shock and not a moment too soon, the Underhell Dogs emerged from behind the trees. Each were armed with various weapons, from swords to blunt weapons, they were just waiting for their opportunity to strike weren't they? THIS WAS ALL A TRAP!

"Tsk, dirty ***beep*** dogs. Fight us all at the same DAMN time like men!"

Sting grit his teeth and grabbed the rope that encased the both of us while shaking violently, desperate to escape and rescue the fairies who were bounded by the same rope but tied around them instead. Sting's outburst and impulsive actions just entertained the mongrels as they held down Lucy and Laxus. One man in particular stepped in front of the other dozens of men. With a huge grin plastered on his scared face, he approached the bounded blonde man. Everything about him, from the way he looked, felt and acted just reeked of evil.

"Finally. It's about time that you get your ***beep*** kicked, Dreyaaar," the man hissed, "It'll feel even better for your cute Blondie girl to watch your pain, too. I mean just look at her now, SHE'S TERRIFIED!"

Laxus gave an annoyed "Tsk" but his head was immediately seized by the laughing lunatic who forcibly moved his head to look at Lucy.

 **Laxus's POV**

I couldn't stand seeing Lucy like this. Not only was she bounded by ropes, but she is crying, for me? I was already pissed off beyond limits but seeing this sight in front of me, for someone this special to shed tears, it's unforgivable. I felt my teeth grit and grind against each other as the damn fool continued to put his disgusting hands on my face.

"You better stop this right now, all of it."

"HAHAHA STOP?! THIS?! YOU SOUND PATHETIC DREYAR, ALL MIGHTY 'KING' OF FAIRY TAIL!"

The maniac came closer to my face and stared into my eyes with his dead jet black orbs that had death and revenge written all over them. He then whispered creepily into my ear while strongly squeezing my face.

"How does it feel to be as useless as animal *beep* when you can't protect what is apparently so precious to you. HOW DOES IT FEEL FOR GRIEF AND ANGER TO WASH OVER YOU LIKE MUD IN YOUR SHOWER TO SEE WHAT YOU CARE MOST ABOUT TO PERISH RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES?!"

With my patience already running low, I headbutted the bastard and sent him back a couple a feet. I was already sick of his moronic blabbering and nonstop stupidity. The fool lost his mind! Damn maniac only laughed after the impact and sucky landing.

"Well, I would say this has been fun Dreyar. Chasing you and the girl around for a while, but I just want to see your face get RIPPED off of that stupid head of of yours," he straightened out his arms then I saw a ball condensed with dark magical energy that was aimed directly at me, " SAY YOUR PRAYERS DREYAR! DIE AND I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

I smirked at the damn man and waited for the impact, I could simply cut the thing in half, it's as unstable as I remember. I'll be-what? Suddenly, I saw blonde locks appear in front of me, the silhouette of a familiar woman opened her arms waiting then embracing the blast that soon hit her. My eyes widened in shock as I stared at her face when she turned to look at me with a content smile on her delicate face.

"No."

 **BOOM**

She fell with a **THUD** onto the grass, bent in despair for the fallen celestial mage. My eyes widened in shock and I felt myself scream her name as she lay motionless on the ground. For a second, I felt nothing. I was am empty shell only to eventually be filled with the raging immensity of rage, confusion and fear.

"LUCYYYYYYY!"

I broke free of the ropes and ran to her side, I even heard Rogue and Sting yell and call for her. I held Lucy close to me and I shook her body, hoping that she doesn't. . . that she doesn't. . . The worst possibility was all I can think of as I stared at the bruised and bleeding face of the Fairy Tail beauty. I felt so weak seeing her like this, so physically broken and inaudible.

"Why Blondie," I managed to vocalize through my despair filled eyes.

She gave me a weak laugh and she raised her hand to my face, I took it like it was a vital part of my life and put her soft hand on my cheek. I saw her smile elegantly even though I know it severely hurts.

"L-Laxus. I don't know why I did what I did. R-really. I-I guess I couldn't bear to s-see you in anymore p-p-pain. I-It's okay, really. If I was able to. . . relieve a bit of your suffering, I'm happy."

"I-idiot! LOSING YOU WILL ONLY INCREASE THE BURDEN!"

"Hehe. . ."

Her tears flowed from her faded chocolate orbs, her hand trembling weakly, "Tell my team and Fairy Tail that they were the reason I was able to grow stronger. Tell Rogue and Sting that I'm grateful for everything that they have done for us and for being wonderful friends."

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes as I clasped tighter onto her delicate hand, "Dammit don't talk like you're going to leave."

"Laxus. . .thank you for making me believe in what I thought I-I could never have."

She now held my face with both of her hands and her sad smile grew wider, "Thank you for making me believe in love."

My eyes widened in shock, was she confessing? To me? I couldn't help but feel my lips curve upwards as well, I took both her hands into mine and opened my mouth to return what was said to me.

"Lucy, I feel the-."

Her hands grew limp and fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"No. . . AT LEAST LET ME FINISH GOD DAMMIT! LUCYYYY!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Pow! Cliff hanger!

Super super sorry for this guys ; w ; I wanted to cry myself for doing this **(T_T) *sniff*** The events will be happier I promise so please wipe those inner tears. Thank you for staying tuned for my updates! I sincerely appreciate all of you for reading this and I do hope that you all continue to enjoy  Journey On ^^ Have a great day everyone! :-)

Sincerely,

 _teabubz_


	6. Pathetic

~ time way before Laxus was expelled from Fairy Tail ~

 **Laxus's POV**

'Are you serious? This is actually an S-class job, to take down a dark guild?'

I howled in laughter as I held onto the trashy job flyer and slammed it onto the counter for Mira to check it. She glared at me for the sudden brute force, but I ignored her like usual.

"I'll prove this dark guild is a joke, just like everything else I crushed in my path."

~ during the train ride ~

I crossed my arms while looking at my teammates, all seemingly bored except for Bickslow who was laughing about something ridiculous with his "babies" mimicking him. The sky was quite stormy today. Gray and black clouds covered every spec of blue in the sky, blocking any rays of sun that tried to trespass into forbidden land. I heard thunder in the distance and it just excited me.

"This is more like it."

~ timeskip to being at the dark guild ~

 **Freed's POV**

The four of us walked towards the disgusting building then stopped at the entrance. Evergreen, Bickslow and I all turned to Laxus who scoffed then shooed us forward. Without a second of hesitation, Bickslow used his puppets to shoot at the door. With that, we all rushed in to ambush the drunken sorry excuse for mages. Manic screams of confusion and battle cries of barbaric men echoed within the walls of the run-down building

"Seriously, YOU made it to the S-class request board? Pathetic."

Evergreen massaged her temples as she removed her glasses when she dodged a chair that was thrown at her, "Insolent men. If this is how you treat a lady, I can understand why you would be single. Let me make you more attractive by helping you stay 'youthful' for eternity."

Within a fraction of a second, she turned the mob of animals into stone while Bickslow's puppets continuously shot at all of the enemies. He practically leveled the place darn fool, he was getting incredibly reckless. Although why would it matter if this place crumbled, it's not like it deserves any real attention after being infested by slobs who dare call themselves wizards.

Within minutes, the three of us were able to take down the members of the dark guild. All had fallen from exhaustion, pain or frozen in time from Evergreen's eyes. Our task at hand was completed.

 **Laxus's POV**

The dark guild leader dared to face me alone, but his moves and magic weren't too shabby. For teleportation magic combined with the magical ability to bend space was actually impressive. Well, since it's so rare for wizards to possess both abilities and utilize them in some way. But just because he was able to get his hands on some rare and pretty dazzling magic doesn't mean he was able to use them to their utmost fullest. HE WAS JUST ANOTHER FOOL WHO THOUGHT THAT IF HE JUST HAD SOME STRONG POWER, HE COULDN'T HAVE TO GIVE A RAT'S *beep* ABOUT MAKING HIMSELF STRONGER.

I pummeled the twit to a pulp; it wasn't long before his legs gave out and he fell backwards in bitter defeat. Too bad because I'm savoring the fall of this small fry. I walked to him and crushed my foot onto his head, earning me a grunt from the said dark guild leader. I crouched down closer up to the point I was able to see the cuts and bruises from the fight.

"Tsk, those marks are just a sign of your foolishness, negligence and weakness. Too bad, I expected more of a fight out of you."

The pressure of my foot on his head increased, the man groaned in pain then laughed out of nowhere. I quirked a brow and moved in a bit closer while smirking, "Oh? And what has you all riled up with laughter after being defeated by me?"

"M-my guild is a lot stronger than you think. Together, we're UNSTOPPABLE!"

'MAN THIS GUY IS PRECIOUS!'

My enormous laugh echoed to every inch of the are at this fool's remark. DID HE REALLY BELIEVE THAT HIS GUILD WAS STRONG?! The crushed man gave me a confused look and I must admit, it took me quite a while before I was able to compose myself to look at him in the eye without dying in laughter again. I grabbed his puny head with my hand and showed him his "strong" guild. Obviously he was shocked when my Thunder Legion walked out without a scratch or layer of sweat on their skin. I dropped the weakling, and he was on his knees staring at his dark guild.

"N-n-no it can't be."

I crouched down to his level while grinning, "Aw did you think you were able to defend against Fairy Tail's best?"

The man was practically shaking. He could only let out ragged breaths of air as his eyes were transfixed on his fallen dark guild. I looked at my Thunder Legion and crossed my arms.

"Are the dark guild members still in there?"

The all nodded and that just sparked a grand idea in my head. I flicked my finger at the direction of the dark guild and down came a huge bolt of lightning that shocked the building. Evidently, the lightning traveled towards the inside of the dark guild hall, shocking all within it.

"NOOOOOOO!"

The dark guild master scrambled to his feet in the direction of the building, crying out to the members within it who cried but in pain of the constant sparks of electricity that shocked every part of them. The master glared at me with anger evident in the only eye that wasn't covered in blood. I shrugged my shoulders and grinned innocently.

"Whoops."

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU MOCK US!"

I scoffed at the pathetic being and turned my back to him as I walked away with the Thunder Legion following their leader.

"LAXUS DREYAR, I SWEAR AS THE MASTER OF THE UNDERHELL DOGS I WILL KILL YOU AND SOMEONE YOU LOVE MOST! I SWEAR MY LIFE I WILL EXTERMINATE WHAT YOU LOVE AND DESTROY YOU FROM THE INSIDE AND OUT!"

~ timeskip to after the mission at the Fairy Tail guild ~

I crossed my arms at Gramps as he stared sternly at me. He's either upset or concerned, can't tell at the moment. Geezer constantly looks the same no matter what, except when he's drunk obviously.

"Laxus, do you not understand what future consequence you have caused as a result of your unnecessary actions against the Underhell Dogs."

"Psh, like it matters. They are just some dumb dark guild, why is this even a bother?"

"Because Laxus they are human beings with feelings! Yes they may be a dark guild but that doesn't mean that they will not act if you overdid the damage! If they don't attack now they will eventually my boy."

The old man was going crazy. I turned my back and walked towards the door. Before I set foot outside, I flashed an annoyed look.

"So what if they come back for me? It's not like I can't handle them. The day they get stronger is when 'my heart skips a beat' for someone, and that someone does not exist Old Man. They're all weak to me, so don't get your panties tied in a bunch about a bunch of slobs and junkies."

I exited the room with a huge smirk plastered all over my face.

"They won't be strong."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hey everyone! As you can tell, this chapter was solely about a flashback. I know the sad cliff-hanger is still there but it will soon end! Thank you all for reading so far and stay tuned! Have a great day everyone! :-)

Sincerely,

 _teabubz_


	7. Regrets Followed by Tears

**Rogue's POV**

I stared at the motionless body of the person my heart was dependent on. Lucy Heartfilia's body laid before me on the white bed in the hospital. Lucy was still in my hometown since her state was too delicate to relocate back to Magnolia. As much remorse as I feel for her friends since they are not able to be by her side to comfort her while she was still healing, but there was a side of me that was happy because she is here with me. To be specific, me with the exception of. . .Laxus.

Even motionless, she just looks like she is sleeping peacefully. I really shouldn't say that because it could also indicate. . .I won't even think about it. In the white hospital robe and in the white hospital bed, it hurt seeing her like this but it also assured me that she is going to be okay, well according to what the doctor said that is.

Images of how the forest wept for Lucy as gravity pushed her towards the dirt, the Fairy monster bursting in rage after her delicate hands landed on the grass, Sting and I freed from the bounds when the rope disintegrated from the destructiveness of Laxus's explosive magical release and all of us fighting against the Underhell Dogs and coming out bitterly victorious.

 _"Tell Rogue and Sting that I'm grateful for everything that they have done for us and for being wonderful friends."_

I mumbled, "But I didn't do anything for her" to myself, not caring if Laxus replied or not. It wasn't even meant for him. By now, Sting had to return to the guild and stay headstrong for our members, even though he feels just as upset as all of us. Actually, not to the extent of me and the wretched Fairy I suppose.

I felt a sudden change in the room when I saw Laxus put his bandaged finger on her cheek.

 **SLAP**

I angrily slapped the brute's hand and huffed. He did not look up but I knew he was able to feel the anger that my eyes directed at him. My teeth were clenched and I felt my blood boil at his action. My resentment towards him radiated from my entire being.

"YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO TOUCH LUCY AFTER YOUR CARELESSNESS, FOOL!"

I felt my chest heaving up and down from the heavy breaths that came in and out of my lungs. The excess of the air my body rejected carried ounces of the unlimited rage in my heart. It took seconds before I felt my anger lessen, and I walked back to my previous spot at the end of Lucy's bed with Laxus beside her. I crossed my arms and looked at the ground beneath my feet. Even if I felt that my unstable emotions justified my actions, I knew deep down that what I did wasn't right considering how he feels about her. With a heavy sigh that left my lips, I let the words of apology begin to slip out.

"I'm sor-."

"You love Lucy too, don't you?"

I was taken aback by his sudden question and I could only let out a breathy, "Hmft."

'Wait, too?'

He chuckled, but I can tell that there was so much pain behind it.

"Take care of her."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I said, 'Take care of her.' It's obvious that I wasn't able to protect her, even doing what I suggested to the Old Man. I took her miles away from her home only for her to get blasted by the loon from Underhell Dogs. God I feel like I screwed things up big time. I don't even think she wants to look at me anymore-."

"Are you stupid?"

I narrowed my eyes at the injured blonde man when he shot his head up and turned to me with a questioning gaze.

"Don't you remember what she said?"

I walked to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt and stared at him dead in the eye with my ruby red eyes.

"Did you really forget what she said when she thought she was going to DIE?! She thanked you for making her believe in something she thought she could never have! YOU MADE HER BELIEVE IN LOVE GOD DAMMIT! NOT TO MENTION, SAVING YOU MADE HER HAPPY! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BLAME YOURSELF, BLAME YOURSELF FOR THE RIGHT REASONS!"

I let go of the broken man.

"Even if what you believe is true, your inability to protect Lucy at that instant does not dictate the future unless you let it. Knowing Lucy, she doesn't want you to feel that way since she is always so kind and considerate. In addition, I'm under no obligation to protect her and just hearing you say so does not mean she wants me to. I don't know if Lucy feels the same way I feel for her, either. The position of the person to protect her lies on her hands and her hands only. She will and can only make that decision when she wakes up."

I couldn't take it anymore, staying in the same room with this dense man was incredibly mind numbing! I was already in a depressed state due to Lucy's intense injuries, talking to him suffocated me. As I made my way out of the door, I looked at Lucy's peaceful expression before shutting the door. I pressed my back against the close door and sighed heavily.

"She'll never see me the way she sees you. . ."

 **Laxus's POV**

The shadow dragon slayer was right. I'm being pathetic, and for what reason? After what Lucy told me, I wasn't able to think straight emotionally or logically. I looked at Lucy's face again, she looked like she was just sleeping. Just like every night we slept on the same bed and I made the petty excuse that she is my substitute body pillow. There was no sign of any pain she felt for days, I suppose that's a good. I already notified Gramps and the guild; I told them what Lucy told me and everyone at this point is praying that she will come back to Magnolia rejuvenated and ready to get back to pay her rent. We all miss her spunk. Even Natsu was upset, but he wasn't upset directly at me surprisingly. He said he was more upset at Lucy for doing a stunt like that.

With Rogue's reminder, what Lucy told me before she collapsed continued to echo even more now in my head.

 _"Laxus. . .thank you for making me believe in what I thought I-I could never have. Thank you for making me believe in love."_

"Tsk, Lucy I am so so sorry."

I felt bitter tears leave my dull eyes as I grabbed onto her hand. I let the water drop onto her small hand as I just let the contained seas of sadness spill at that very moment. Apologies and remarks on my ignorance were the only things that I could comprehend and nonetheless speak of as I cried.

'I'm being so damn pathetic. Knowing this why can't I stop?'

"Lucy, just wake up for everyone. Gramps is worried about you. Your team is worried for you. Rogue is freaking heartbroken for you right now. I just. . . I just need you to open your eyes. Say something."

I knew what I was saying was in vain. She was still recovering and there is no guarantee that she can hear me. Why did I still continue to hold onto the hope that she can hear how pathetic I'm being. After being stained with my disgusting tears, my cheek found the soft skin on the back of her hand. My eyes felt heavy; it wasn't long until my vision turned black and all that could be heard was the noises outside Lucy's hospital room.

 **Lucy's POV**

How many days has it been? I've lost track. All I can physically see is pitch black darkness but I knew that Laxus, Sting, Rogue and the exceeds were beside me. They were all waiting for me to open my eyes. I'm sure I made the guild worry, too. Natsu must be devasted. . . I miss my team, I wish I can tell them that I'm okay but I can't. My body is immobile and although I am (a bit) conscious, my body won't let me open my eyes or talk to those visiting me. They don't know how much I want to move and speak, I want them to know that I'm okay. I'm right here. I'm okay. . .

"Tsk, Lucy I am so so sorry."

I felt the warm tears fall onto my arm. Laxus, no. Please don't cry. The inner me cried out to Laxus as my heart was beating rapidly. I didn't want him to feel pathetic. I didn't want him to feel sad. I. . . I. . . I. . .

"Lucy, just wake up for everyone. Gramps is worried about you. Your team is worried for you. Rogue is freaking heartbroken for you right now. I just. . . I just need you to open your eyes. Say something."

My inner voice yelled out to the man I held dear to my heart. I cried inside and screamed his name in hopes that he can hear me.

 _"LAXUS!"_

My body still lay on that hospital bed, sleeping like I had already crossed to the other world. My mouth still closed, my eyes still blocking me from the dim lights in the hospital rooms. Most importantly, my eyes blocked me from looking into the eyes of the guildmate my chest pounded for.

 _"Laxus please don't cry. . . please. . ."_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hello hello hello everyone! Oh geez I was so upset when my wifi dropped literally OUT OF NOWHERE at 11:33 PM. . . WHY THIS TIME?! Argh so long story short, I MADE some edits for this chapter but it was all gone because my wifi decided that it was a wonderful time to go "Sorry, we lost our connection. So uhh, peace!" I just had a moment of "OH HAIL NAW." At this point, I am re-editing the chapter and excessively saving so all I've been seeing for the past minutes are green words above my document. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the transition from emotional cliff hanger to flashback to feel-based chapter wasn't overwhelming in any way. I personally thought that this chapter was meant to be feel-based and that it wouldn't be too overwhelming, but I do understand if some of you read this and just thought "Teabubz wtf are you thinking?!" Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will be back with Chapter 8 up soon! Have a great day everyone and I will see you all next time :-)

Sincerely,

 _teabubz_


	8. Emotional Emergence

**Lucy's POV**

"Ngh. . . "

I opened my eyes and all I could see was blurry specs of gray within a dark background. Where are the lights? Where is the doctor? Where-what? Seconds felt like years until my vision became less blurry and I was able to see that the room was dark, like the lights have been turned off.

'It must be night then.'

My thoughts were confirmed when I shakily turned my head towards the only source of light, moonlight to be exact. I saw the limitless stars places far, near and next to each other on the black and blue canvas which is the night sky. The small specs of stars accompanied the single lunar beauty in the canvas. It made me happy knowing that the night's source of light wasn't lonely. It had boundless and uncountable numbers of friends all there with it every night for eternity. It was beautiful.

I wish I could touch the stars-actually, I want to be one. I want to know what it's like to be up so high in the sky and not feel fear that I am up so high in a place so dark. I even want to also have the innate ability to radiate natural beauty so everyone can see, and while I do that I will be alongside with my friends who will always be there by my side not too far. Wait, what am I saying? I already have my friends who are always near me- Fairy Tail. They never leave me behind. My friends, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy Wendy, Carla, Elfman, Levy, Mirajane, Juvia, Droy, Jet and so much more. They're all here for me. If not physically by my side, then emotionally and spiritually. They're always with me in my heart, the heart that they nurtured after I ran away from home. I wanted to turn my entire body around to adore one of Mother Nature's masterpieces when I felt something smooth yet still a bit wet on my hand. I looked and saw Laxus with a peaceful expression painted across his seemingly upset face. My eyebrows bent and my other hand unconsciously held onto my chest and clenched the fabric of the robe in that region.

'Did I cause you this much pain, Laxus?'

Without breathing a single second, my hand went to touch his blonde hair. Moments later, I let out a heavy sigh of relief when my fingers made contact with his blonde hair and his sleep continued to be undisturbed. The man's hair was surprisingly soft, not extensive conditioning soft but it didn't have the texture of hay or the bristles of a brush. I adored the sleeping Fairy Tail wizard quietly. I don't know when this happened but my hand slipped to caress the side of his cheek, the same way I gently touched his lightning bolt-shaped scar. I smiled when I saw him lean into the palm of my hand while sleeping. It seemed so late into the night, I didn't really want to wake him up. My hand slowly cramped up from the repetitive action, so slowly I moved it away from Laxus's face. To my surprise, his eyes shot open and as quick as lightning (ba dum tss), his head shot up and he stared at me with wide eyes and mouth almost agape. To my surprise yet again, I didn't just dork out. I was actually calm. I smiled at the surprised man and tilted my head a little bit.

"Hi Laxus."

 **Laxus's POV**

"Hi Laxus."

Her voice, I haven't heard it for days-no, I haven't heard her voice in weeks. It was just two words, but I felt those two words wash away my worry and doubt about her waking up as they resonated with my mind continuously. She finally opened her eyes!

"L-Lucy?"

She smiled as if nothing happened. I gave her a confused look and she seemed confused at me for being confused. This is all just confusing at the moment.

"And why are you so confused?"

"Well, you're smiling."

"And?"

She laughed after saying it. Strangely, I couldn't help but feel a rise in temperature specifically on my cheeks. I haven't felt this in a while either. . .

"Well uhm, I just find it weird."

"Soooo smiling when I'm happy is weird?"

"No no no. I meant that smiling after. . . all that happened. It seems strange to me; nonetheless, feel happy."

"Hmm, well you know what I still think, Laxus?"

I looked up to meet her beautiful chocolate orbs. I missed seeing her happy eyes and expression so much. Everything about her that I wasn't able to see for weeks, I missed them so much. After staying in a mild trance, I blinked back into reality at that moment and cleared my throat a bit.

"What?"

'Man I sound like a jerk.'

"Well," she twiddled her fingers a bit and looked down, "I'm still happy that I was able to stop you from receiving massive pain. . . physically at least."

I don't know why, but I took her hands, both of them, into my own. Somehow, this felt entirely natural. Having her smaller and softer hands in mine that is. I maintained a stern expression as I stared into her startled eyes.

"What you did hurt me more than any damn scratch those dogs could have given me. It hurt more than you think when I saw you fall onto the ground like that and became limp. I thought I was going to lose you, Lucy."

I noticed a tint of pink on her cheeks, then I realized the entirety of what I said and got a bit embarrassed myself. Luckily, I still held onto her hands and just looked away for a quick second. For a moment, I pondered at the thought of whether or not I should ask her a question I've been aching to be answered. At this point, I just counted the nonexistent number of f*cks I gave and just blurted it out (seriously of course).

"What did you mean by making you believe in love?"

At this point, she was silent and she looked away. I can tell she wanted to avoid looking directly at me after she removed her hands from mine. I leaned back on my chair and waited for her answer but nothing seemed to come out of those pretty lips of her at the moment. Emphasis on 'at the moment.' Luckily for me, she eventually answered my question but she seemed shaky doing so. It was like she was talking to the monster under her bed or something; she seemed almost afraid, maybe too afraid.

"O-oh. I just, well. . .Isn't it obvious? I meant what I-I said."

"Really?"

She nodded her head weakly while she continued to look away from me. I stood up from my chair and put my knee on her hospital bed. I moved closer to her until I was able to cup her chin into my hand. I looked into her chocolate orbs once again and let the words of sincerity leave my mouth.

"Do I need to ask you to clarify who was the person who made you believe in love?"

"N-no."

"Good, then I'll assume it's me. Now let me show you what I think-actually, what I HAVE been thinking."

Immediately, I sealed her lips with my own and secured us into a kiss. I can tell the blonde celestial mage was startled but she didn't resist my action. Instead, it seemed like she melted into it. Inside, I was celebrating like it was new years. I'm kissing her; I'm actually kissing Lucy Heartfilia. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. This all just felt right, I just know it.

I pulled away when the both of us needed to exhale the carbon dioxide and take in 'fresh' air. I wasted no time and took Lucy's hand into mine again before I let some of the most nerve racking words leave my mouth ever.

"Lucy, I love you."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

CONFESSION GAAH! *nosebleeds and faints then instantly goes to ER* Just kidding :D (sorta) NO REALLY JKJK! Haha I hope you guys liked this SPARK (AHA GET IT? *goes to corner of depression*) between Lucy and Laxus. It is finaaaally legit (T w T)! There is only 1 to 2 chapters left to **Journey On: Just You, Just Me**. Time really is flying for my first chapter story *sniff* I sincerely do want to thank all the readers thus far and I hope you all stay for the ending which will definitely be coming up soon! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and have a wonderful and amazing day! :-)

Sincerely,

 _teabubz_

 **P.S.** Thank you kurahieiritr JIO for the recommendation! I'll definitely give that a shot soon! The wifi gets GRR every now and then and it really does get tedious and irritating just to wait for it to get back to normal.


	9. Together & Home

**Lucy's POV**

~timeskip to the day after Lucy wakes up *still in the hospital room*~

"So how long have I been out?"

"More than 2 weeks."

"WHAT?! Was Wendy here to help?"

"Barely, she really looked like she wanted to stay to help more but there was a point where there was nothing she could have done. From what she told me, all of your physical wounds were healed but you just needed to 'mentally stabilize' whatever that means."

I sat on my hospital bed and hugged my knees closer to my chest. My eyes looked down on the floor as Laxus continued to sit in his chair and both Sting and Rogue (and their exceeds) were beside me.

"So you're sure that the Underhell Dogs are-."

"Yeah they are don't worry Blondie. The Rune Knights FINAAAALLY CAME way way way way waaaaay after we took those mutts down. The three of us were able to DE-MOLISH those bastards all together! I mean the power of three dragon slayers am I right? THE TRINITY WAS THE HYPE! Larry-"

"Laxus."

"Right, Laxus, Rogue and I make a pretty damn awesome and kick- ***beep*** team."

I felt my shoulders go up and down a bit when I giggled at Sting's thoughts. I totally wish I was able to see that!

As fast and the four came, three left for their guild. Rogue stayed behind and remained in the same position. His back was against the wall, his eyes were closed, his arms were crossed across his chest and he maintained his stoic expression on his face. I wanted him to know that I heard the conversation while I was asleep and clarify how I felt about him. I cleared my throat which got both men's attention in the room.

"Hey Laxus, can you please get me some water?"

I held the pitcher beside me and shook it, hinting that it was empty since there was no swishing sound heard, only silent air occupied the container.

"Uh sure."

The man stood up from his chair and walked out of the room with the pitcher in his hands. When the door shut, it was only the two of is. Just Rogue and just me. He didn't say anything of course but neither did I. I didn't want the silence to be present so I had to muster up my courage at that instant, open my mouth and let words do what they should do.

"Rogue. . ."

"Hmm? What is it Lucy?"

"Well I. . . "

'WOW THIS IS ALREADY GETTING UNNECESSARILY AWKWARD!'

I looked up to Rogue who gave me a funny look. It was even more lame when I just gave him a cheesy smile. I felt myself mentally facepalm at my own redundancy.

"Rogue, well uhm. I don't know how to put this so I'll just sorta say it. While I was still asleep, I was still able to hear everything. Meaning, I heard the. . .the argument you and Laxus had a while ago."

I wasn't looking directly at him but I can tell he was surprised. I mean, no one else but Laxus (up until a little while ago) knew that I was still conscious despite my physical state. Rogue continued to not say anything, and I had to carry my solo so he could know everything that was going through my head regarding him.

"You're an incredibly sweet person Rogue, especially to me. After the GMG, I always knew that you were going to be one of my closest friends since you were always so kind, considerate and secretly caring towards others despite your external appearance. I honestly cannot thank you enough for being so good to me, even if we're not always next to each other. You left me speechless when you were willing to take in both me and Laxus when we needed help. I-I. . ."

I looked down towards the floor again and my fingers clenched tightly onto the fabric of my blanket on the bed. I closed my eyes and let the final words slip through my lips.

"Despite all your kindness, I love Laxus!"

I covered my eyes with my hands and I cried.

"He is the only person I have these feelings for. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. . . "

I don't know why I was crying, but the feeling of immense guilt kept banging my heart like it was some elastic ball constantly being hit with a mallet. Rogue was always so kind, I feel awful about rejecting someone who is one of the many people I hold near and dear in my heart. It hurt too much, it was almost unbearable. Rogue deserves better than this. . . so much better.

Out of nowhere, I felt something warm press itself against my forehead gently. I opened my watery eyes to see Rogue so close to me. Was he. . .kissing my forehead? As quickly as he moved in to kiss my forehead, he pulled back and smiled sweetly at me.

"R-Rouge?"

"Lucy, thank you for making me believe in something I never thought I could never feel towards someone."

With that familiarly structured line, he tightly held me in his arms and rested his cheek on my shoulder. He whispered the last part-the part that made the guilt feel like a steel javelin stabbed through my beating heart.

"Thank you for making me believe in love."

I held onto Rogue as tightly as I could, but he was the first to break from the embrace after a while. He smiled at me one more time before turning on his heels to exit the room. By the time he left, Laxus came back with a pitcher filled with water. He had some dazed look on his face, but I didn't pay attention to him as I continued to stare at the door. I covered my mouth as I continued to sob helplessly.

"Lucy?! Wha-what happened?"

Laxus approached me, and I jumped onto him. Luckily, he caught me midair but I continued to cry in his chest. I shook miserably as Laxus tried to soothe me as best as he can.

'I'm so sorry to do that to you Rogue. . .but I love Laxus.'

~ at Fairy Tail ~

 **Normal POV**

"LUUUUCYYYYYYYY!"

Everyone in the guild hall cried out to the returning Blonde Celestial Wizard. Some cried, some cried even more but the rest was smiling for their comrades' return and recovery. Lucy held onto a crying Happy when he stopped midair and dropped onto her perfectly. Her unique smile never left her face, the excitement even made Laxus smile a bit in front of everyone. This was Fairy Tail all right. This was their home. They were finally home. While everyone was preoccupied with celebrating the return of the blondes or caught up with the excitement, no one really paid much attention to Wendy and Mirajane who were speaking to each other privately behind the bar.

"TO CELEBRATE THE RETURN OF OUR FAIRY TAIL COMRADES, WE WILL PARTY!"

Makarov jumped on his toes and pointed towards the ceiling with already flushed cheeks. The entire guild hollered in excitement, all sitting down and engaging in the boundless happiness that was difficult to contain in a single building. While everyone was already seated and the fun had already been initiated, Laxus and Lucy continued to stand. Both wizards looked at each other briefly before they held hands and walked towards the Fairy Tail crowd.

"We're home."

"Yeah, we are."

~ to _Mirajane_ and  Wendy ~

 _"Do you think they were able to open up more easily with that sleeping paralysis spell you put on Lucy?"_

"Mira! You told me to put her under that spell! (T A T)"

 _"Shh shh shh I know I know. But how does it look?"_

"Well, they both seem happy. You were right, something was going to happen during Lucy's recovery!"

 _"Hehe, I knew it would happen! We'll be seeing blonde babies soon enough, Wendy~"_

"E-eh?! Blonde babies?!"

 _"Blonde with blue eyes~! Bondle with brown eyes~!"_

"KYAAAA!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! This is the last chapter to my first chapter story! I sincerely hope that you all have enjoyed Journey On: Just You, Just Me. I really want to thank all of you for staying tuned for the updates and reading this from start to finish. SO just to clarify, Lucy was in a sleeping paralysis spell that Mirajane convinced Wendy to do because Mira being Mira, she had a feeling that there was going to be something between Laxus and Lucy. Sooo she wanted Lucy to suffer some to get some love in the end. Writing this has really been a different experience compared to writing one shots and although writing is not my passion, updating and finishing Journey On: Just You, Just Me was able to help me experience write out a simple idea in a way that one shots just cannot achieve. Again, thank you all for reading, enjoy the other wonderful and amazing fanfictions that are on this site and have a great day everyone!

Sincerely,

 _teabubz_


End file.
